


La Opción In-Correcta

by Alessa (Alessa_dD)



Series: Viñetas Farsantes [1]
Category: Farsantes (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, First Kiss, M/M, Viñetas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_dD/pseuds/Alessa
Summary: Esta historia surgió a pedido de la querida Mokyt, y forma parte de un tríptico escrito en colaboración con AndelosPradosVerdes y Crudelia.
Relationships: Guillermo Graziani/Pedro Beggio
Series: Viñetas Farsantes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583434
Kudos: 1





	La Opción In-Correcta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Parece mentira, pero Guillermo Graziani, Pedro Beggio, y demás personajes del cánon de Farsantes todavía no son míos. A pesar de que yo los trato mejor, les pertenecen a la dupla Aguirre&Segade y ayudantes de ocasión, amontonados bajo el paraguas asesino de Pol-ka.

Mantita azul.

Taxi.

_Mierda, Pedro, ¿qué hiciste?_

La puerta del baño se abre, y Graziani se asoma. Pedro espera el _Te lo dije_.

Pero Graziani se muerde la lengua, porque ese benjamín medio desnudo y tiritando, lo pone en modo protector. Sin decir nada, lo agarra de un brazo y se lo lleva a la rastra.

–¿Pasa?

–Un poco... –puchero difícil de resistir.

Guillermo lo acomoda contra su cuello.

–Vení, tontín.

Bajo esas manos, su respiración se normaliza, el mareo cede.

Graziani quiere, está tentado, pero se conoce. Muy bien.

–¿Te sentís mejor? –se conforma.

–Sí, Guille, gracias –contesta soñoliento.

Graziani sonríe. Se siente útil y se siente protector. Si fuera por él, lo dejaba dormir ahí, en él.

Pero le dura poco; la conciencia lo pincha.

_Basta de sentimentalismos, Graziani._

–Pedro, va ser mejor que nos vayamos –y lo sacude suavemente.

–No pienso moverme, no quiero –ronronea Pedro–, quiero quedarme _acá_ –bosteza–. Confío en vos. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa conmigo en este momento que yo...

Se interrumpe con otro bostezo, más profundo que el primero.

–Sí, cualquier cosa –dice Graziani con una carcajada–. ¿Podría torturarte...? ¿Pintarte... besarte...?

–Lo que sea, no me importa cuál–. Pedro distraído es peligroso, carajo.

Graziani mira hacia abajo sin mirarle la cara y se atreve:

–Yo nunca podría torturarte, Pedro. Y no estoy de humor para la pintura.

–Bueno –dice Pedro, bostezando de nuevo–, entonces podrías... ¿eh?

_*besarte*_

–¡No te preocupes que no voy a besarte!

Los ojos de Pedro se hacen rendijitas. 

–Ah, me estás provocando, ¿verdad?

–¡Dale –tiembla Graziani–, como si yo quisiera besarte!

Pedro resopla de risa.

–Sí, claro.

Pedro se ahonda en su cuello y cierra los ojos.

–Guille –dice unos minutos más tarde. Su voz tímida lo pone en alerta.

–No me importaría que fuera *besarte*...

Silencio Graziani en el aire. La cabeza de Pedro se mueve apenitas para espiarlo. _Infraganti_. Graziani desclava la mirada desde la boca de Pedro a sus ojos. Durante un segundo o dos, se miran descubriendo verdades.

Graziani sabe que tiene que soltarlo y salir. Correr. Pero a pesar de las protestas de su conciencia, no hace nada de eso.

–Pedro, ¿vos sabés que esto no termina acá, no?

Un latido después:

–Sí.

–Entonces cerrá los ojos, precioso.

_fin_


End file.
